


Someone like Me

by Obidobe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A twist on Tarzan, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Or I change almost everything canon to make them go on a research mission for non-sentient primates, Scientist Padmé, rating may change depending if I ever feel up to writing rated scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: Obi-wan and Padmé have traveled to the planet Generis to explore the dense jungle there. Everything is going to plan until they run into a wild man with a very strong connection to the force, who lives with the primates they came there to find.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If this is your first time reading this, ignore this!  
> If you've read this before I've added a prologue of sorts and the second chapter is the one you've read before with a few edits. I hope you enjoy this
> 
> Or an au where while fleeing Naboo, their ship was never damaged resulting in them never having to go to Tatooine or finding Anakin

_ 32 BBY _

Obi-wan froze as the door slid open and the room wasn’t empty as he had first predicted. While the space was public domain, it was much too late Naboo time for anyone to expect to be up. Curled up in one of the benches along the wall was one of the Queen’s handmaidens. Her hood was pushed off her head, brown curls cascaded down her shoulders. Laying against her thighs was a datapad, the glow of the screen illuminating her features in the dim light of the room. She slowly looked up from whatever was on the screen, deep brown eyes finding his gaze quickly. Obi-wan bowed his head in apology. “I hadn’t expected anyone to be in here, M’lady. Sorry to have disturbed you.”

As he turned, robes swirling around his legs, her soft voice called out, “Your name is Obi-wan, is it not?”

“It is.”

“What were you planning on doing here alone, Obi-wan?”

“Meditation.”

“Were the quarters given to you and your Master not exemplary enough for said activity?” 

“They would be if I wasn’t sharing with my Master who happens to snore loud enough to compete with the noise of the busy streets of Coruscant when sleeping.” He flashed a small smile when she quietly laughed. “It’s quieter here, M’lady.” 

“This room is big enough for us to share if you don’t mind it..” She gave a little smile as he turned back to look at her. It was as he took a spot on the floor in the middle of the room, eyes closed that she spoke again. “M’lady is- please call me Padmé.” 

He opened one eye, clasping his hands in his lap and smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you, Padmé.”

\------

Padmé had heard stories of the Jedi and read of reports of their efforts to keep the galaxy safe, but she had not personally met any until the two of them fell from the balcony in front of her. She looked up from the speech on the datapad to gaze at Obi-wan. He was young but older than her she was sure. Handsome even with the horrendous cut of his auburn hair. The young Jedi intrigued her. He was soft-spoken and had barely spoken a few words earlier when everyone was in this very room deciding their next plan of action. He was capable from what little she saw in the hanger of the Palace before she was rushed up the ship's ramp.

He had been sitting perfectly still except for the deep rise and fall of his chest in the center of the room for an hour. She, of course, knew meditation techniques given to her at the palace to help with the stress of being Queen, but there was a silent sort of power ebbing from the man she couldn’t quite explain. Pressing her lips together she returned to her speech. They’d arrive on Coruscant very soon and that meant pleading in front of the Galactic Senate. The Jedi might have saved them from Naboo, but now it was in her hands to save her people. 

“You’re still here.” 

The soft, smooth accent of his voice would have startled her normally, but she just slowly looked up again from the draft in her hands. “I am.” 

“Pardon me asking if it bothers you, but what are you working on?” His eyes were sea green, bright and pretty reminding her of the lakes she had seen as a young child. 

“Something for the Queen’s speech to the Senate.”

Obi-wan rose an eyebrow, but otherwise, the only change in his position was his hands falling into his lap clasped. “My Master mentioned the Queen had asked us to be witnesses. Quite frankly, I started this mission thinking I would be observing a treaty being signed.” 

“I’d never-” Padmé quickly snapped her mouth shut and corrected herself. “The blockade of Naboo is completely unfounded and the Queen was never going to sign a treaty to make it legal.” 

“I saw the droid army amassing myself, Padmé. You do not need to argue the legality of the Trade Federation’s actions to me.” He gracefully rose to his feet, a kind smile on his face as he bowed. There was a glint to his gaze as he quietly said, “Goodnight. Thank you for sharing your space with me.” 

“It is the least I can do for what you’ve done for my planet. Goodnight Obi-wan.” It wasn’t until the door slide closed after he left that she realized the tips of her ears were red. 

\------

“Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade-”

“I object! There is no proof.” Came a voice from their left. Obi-wan looked from under the hood of his cloak to find the Senator for the Trade Federation. “This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth.” 

“That is where you are wrong. I have witnesses to the invasion, to the illegality of the Trade Federation’s actions, and holo video of their blockade attempting to shoot us out of the sky as we made our way to Coruscant since all communications from Naboo was jammed.” Queen Amidala calmly spoke, eyes flicking from the Trade Federation representatives to Chancellor Valorum. “Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi were sent for negotiations with the Trade Federation by the Supreme Chancellor. Instead of peaceful negotiations, their lives were put at risk. Both witnessed the invasion and can act as the recommended commission.” 

The Chancellor called over the roaring of murmurs around the room. “And are the Jedi here to give such accounts?” 

“They are.” Queen Amidala turned toward them, holding up a single hand in their direction. Obi-wan kept his hood up when his Master removed his own. He stayed back as Qui-gon approached. He bowed his head, voice serene as he introduced himself. “Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn.” 

“Master Jedi, continue from the beginning,” Vallorum commanded.

Obi-wan knew he should pay attention, but his eyes drifted toward the Queen sitting just to the left of Qui-gon. At 14 he had been worried about being a good padawan. She was leading an entire planet and standing for her people in front of the entire Galactic Senate. He’d rather fight off gundarks for the rest of his life than deal with that nonsense. She seemed familiar but different than the way then she had on the flight back to Coruscant. He looked up when he felt a hand rest against his shoulder to see his Master. Apparently more time had escaped him than previously thought and Qui-gon was done being questioned. “Hopefully you won’t have to say anything, Padawan.” 

Obi-wan knew if Qui-gon was aware of how he hadn’t been paying complete attention a lecture would soon be forthcoming. He glanced around the room carefully, passing over Chancellor Valorum in the center, and back to his right where the Senator from Naboo was currently sitting. His name started with a P, but Obi-wan couldn’t remember it for the life of him. He seemed nice enough for a politician in the limited time Obi-wan had heard him speak. The Senators face shifted to one of anger before returning to the peaceful smile he had on prior, so quickly that if Obi-wan hadn’t been looking at him so intently he’d have missed it. What could have gotten the man so quick to anger? 

Turning to pay attention to the proceedings, he didn’t get an answer to his question. Instead, the conversation was ending with a decree that they would convene for the vote in a few hours. He followed behind his Master, the Queen, and her guard as their pod returned to attach to the wall of the building.

\------

There was a soft knock on the door, but Obi-wan clenched his jaw and didn’t move to answer it. The force around him was almost chaotic, or maybe that was just his mind. His Master was unconscious still from the encounter with the Sith. The longer it took for Qui-gon to awaken, the harder it was for Obi-wan to center himself in the force. When he sensed someone stepping into the room his eyes snapped open and his head whipped around, words ready on his tongue before he realized who it was. Padmé. Queen Amidala, he reminded himself. Before Obi-wan could rush up to bow, she was putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. In her other hand was a container or sorts, silver and polished. “I came as a friend. Not as the Queen. I hope it’s alright I let myself in.”

“You can go anywhere you wish.” 

She pressed her lips together before taking a seat on the floor across from him, tugging a pillow from a nearby couch to sit on. Once her legs were pulled in front of her she smiled and held out the container. “I heard from a little bird that the food being sent here is being refused or returned untouched. You must eat.” 

“I cannot stomach much of anything. Thank you for your kindness.”

“I also brought this.” From the pocket on the side of her dress, she pulled a data chip. “It’s the holo footage you asked for.” 

He curled his fingers around the small chip, eyes closing for a moment with a sigh. “Thank you. The Council will wish to see this once they arrive.” 

“I don’t know if I will see you again as me and not the Queen, but I also wanted to give you this.” In was a comlink, brand new by the looks of things. When she pressed it into his other hand, Obi-wan’s brows rose in curiosity. “In case you ever want to talk. It’s paired with one I have. Safe and secure.”

“Are you sure you wish to open yourself up to that?”

“You’re my friend, Obi-wan.” She grinned then, “I’ve never had a Jedi as a friend.”

He gazed at the small comlink, chuckling before looking back up at her. “Well, you do now,  _ M’lady _ .” 


	2. A Different Feeling

_ 20BBY _

The bright glow of hyperspace illuminated the man’s features and the notebook held in his hands. There were enough datapads to use if he wanted to, but there was something about the way parchment felt against the side of his hand and the pull of the pen against it that he enjoyed immensely. Obi-wan turned his head slowly finding Cody stepping into the cockpit and slipping into the co-pilot's chair. “How long until we reach the Atrivis Sector?”

“Another eight standard hours, ten until we reach Generis.” He ran a hand over his face, fingers scratching in his beard as he gazed back out at the white streaks of hyperspace. 

“You should go get some sleep, Sir. The Mrs. seemed to be looking for you.” 

A hazy smile pulled at his lips at the mention of his wife, head falling to the right to look at Cody fully. He looked quite different without the armor he wore when they first met a few years prior. “Thank you, Cody. Rex should be up for his shift in about three standard hours.” 

“Try not to have too much fun, Sir.” 

Obi-wan’s beard managed to hide a bit of the rouge spreading across his cheeks, but not entirely. He spun around on his heel, waving his hand behind him as he walked away. “Goodnight, Cody.” 

He could hear the former soldier’s laughter echoing for some time as he continued toward the quarters he shared with his wife.

\-----

Padmé was sitting on the small cot in one of his sleep shirts and shorts that rode up on her thigh. Her hair was out, tumbling down her back and a bit over each of her shoulders as she looked down at the datapad in her hand. When the door slid open, she quietly said, “Hey Babe.” 

Obi-wan just shook his head and laid his lightsaber on the table on the right of the room, kicking off his boots and shrugging off his shirt. “How did you know it was me?” 

It was then she looked up with a grin, cheek slightly squished in her palm. “Rex and Cody knock and call me Ma’am.” 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, smiling warmly at how beautiful she was. Especially in the simplicity of it all. Standing there gazing at her, she reminded him of their time on the ship from Naboo when she was undercover as one of her handmaidens. Always beautiful doing the most mundane things. “I can call you Ma’am if you wish.” 

“I prefer M’lady.” 

“Oh, don’t I know it.” It took him just a few steps to cross the distance between them and to gently lift her chin. His accent was rich and deep as he whispered. “M’lady.” 

“You are very bad for my research.” But as Obi-wan removed her datapad from her hands and laid it on the table, pushing her back slowly against the pillow, she couldn’t find it in herself to protest. “The way M’lady sounds in your voice should be illegal.”

“I was told to not have too much fun.” He commented before kissing up her jaw, pleased with the soft sounds leaving Padmé’s lips as he continued.

“Oh, oh this isn’t fun at all.” She breathed as he palmed at her breast through her shirt.

When the man lifted his head he grinned wickedly. “We’ll have to change that.”

\-----

Guiding the ship down to the surface of Generis was difficult. Most of the terrain was vast jungles and rugged mountains. The only bit of plains on the planet was too far from the location they were to search for primate wildlife, the trek would be too long and difficult to complete in their limited time on the planet. Obi-wan grinned when he sensed his wife stepping into the cockpit, even before her hands were moving over his shoulders and her lips pressing against his cheek. “Nice flying, Babe.” 

“Is everything ready?” Once the ship was powered down, he turned his seat, hands rising to rest on her hips and smiling up at her. Her long brown hair was braided and twisted around the back of her head. She was wearing a murky green pant, knee-high brown boots, and a black tank top with thick straps on her shoulders.

“Just about. Rex and Cody should be unloading the supplies last I checked.” Padmé’s fingers gently brushed through his messy head of hair before lowering to go through the neatly groomed beard, smiling as she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. As she stepped back and allowed him to stand she unclipped his lightsaber from her belt that she had grabbed from their small quarters earlier. Every single one of her belts had a clip for it now with how often she had to return it to him, a piece of advice from Cody. Obi-wan’s fingers curled around it gently, but his gaze was still on her face, fondness bright in his sea-green eyes. “You seemed to have forgotten that, yet again.” 

“Mm, must have been distracted M’lady.” 

Padmé pulled away just as his lips were about to brush hers, his eyes slowly opening once again to find her walking through the door to the rest of the ship. “Try not to get too distracted down there, Big boy.” 

Clipping the lightsaber to his belt, Obi-wan followed with a warm chuckle. His wife sure was something else entirely.

\------

The jungle around them was just as thick as they predicted. The machete Rex and Cody carried barely nicked through the collection of vines, leaving Obi-wan having to use his lightsaber to get through. Padmé followed directly behind him, hand resting on her blaster on her hip the other holding the datapad holding the map they were to follow that she glanced at every now and again. Rex and Cody followed directly behind her. R2-D2 had been left back on the ship to maintain and protect it as best he could. As well as, the jungle was no place for a droid, the terrain too unpredictable, and no one wanted to find out what the high humidity in the air would do to him. The little guy was too valuable to risk ruining something on him unnecessarily. 

Obi-wan sliced through the thick growth once again as he asked over the sizzle of the blade, “Still going ahead, Darling?” 

“A few hundred paces still. There should be a clearing up ahead.” She replied easily, lifting her gaze from the map and flashing a smile when she noticed he was glancing over his shoulder. 

“This place gives me the creeps, Sir,” Cody commented, eyeing the surrounding jungle suspiciously. 

“We’ve been through worse. Remember that bullshit on Felucia?” Obi-wan quipped before the whiz of his blade took his attention. Sweat was dripping from each of their brows from the heat and high humidity. Cody half grunted in reply but didn’t take his eyes from the jungle around them. It wasn’t often the clone’s nerves bugged him, and the entire party knew that. “Hopefully we find the non-sentient Primates quickly. The force feels... Strange here.” 

“Strange how?” 

Obi-wan lowered his arm and flicked off his weapon to turn toward their small group, gladly accepted the water skin from his wife before answering her. “I’m not quite sure, Dear, other than something in this jungle is like a beacon in the force. I can’t tell what it is, however.” 

“What did your Master use to say? Live in the now or something?” 

The corner of his lips quirked up for a moment at the memory of Qui-gon. That reminded him that he needed to answer that last com message once they made camp. “Concentrate on the here and now.” 

“That’s right.” Padmé grinned before taking the water for herself, taking a few sips before wiping her forehead with her arm. “We better keep walking. We have a lot of ground to map out before we make camp for the night..” 

“As you wish, M’lady.” 

She elbowed him in the arm softly, rolling her eyes as he laughed at her.

\------


End file.
